Who Stole My Coconut Cake? (transcript)
"Who Stole My Coconut Cake?" is the thirty-seventh episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description After Ms. Carolyn tells Maraya a story about what happened to her homemade coconut cake, she and Maraya decide to solve the mystery of who stole it. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Maraya's house where she is waiting for the bus. Scene zooms in more where she is sitting) Maraya (looking at camera): You might think being a detective to solve a mystery is easy, but it's not. It's actually hard because you have to look hard for clues and you would also need an assistant to help you because it's too hard for one detective to solve it by themselves. (Camera points at the other side of the neighborhood where Maraya's bus comes) Maraya: By the way, here's the bus. Come on, let's go to school. (She gets up to run to the bus stop) Maraya: All right, I made it. Now, let's keep a lookout for that bus. (Camera points back at the other side of the neighborhood) Maraya: I see lights, hear the engine, and most of all, I see my favorite bus driver, Ms. Carolyn. Yay! (After her feet land on the ground, the bus stops as the doors open) Ms. Carolyn: Good morning, Maraya. Maraya: Good morning, Ms. Carolyn. I'm all ready to go to school. Ms. Carolyn: That's great, but before I go drive my bus, I want to tell you something. Maraya: What is it? Ms. Carolyn: Something shocking happened at my house while I was asleep last night, and the shocking thing that happened was that someone stole my coconut cake. Maraya: Really? How did it happen? Ms. Carolyn: Let me tell you. Well, it all started when I was making a coconut cake for me and my husband. (Flashback starts to play) Ms. Carolyn (as narrator): After dinner last night, I was decorating the coconut cake so it can be ready for the next night. (Scene changes to the next morning) Ms. Carolyn (in background): (humming, gasps) Ms. Carolyn (as narrator): But the next morning, it was gone! (Camera points at the counter and then back at her) Ms. Carolyn (as narrator): I was shocked because I didn't know what happened to the cake, so I asked my husband if he knew about it. (Scene changes again to where Ms. Carolyn is sitting with Mr. Danny) Ms. Carolyn: Mr. Danny, did you steal my coconut cake? Mr. Danny: Of course I didn't, Ms. Carolyn. Why do you think I would do a such thing like that? I'm your husband. Ms. Carolyn: I don't know, because you were really hungry? Mr. Danny: No, I don't think so, honey. Maybe you should be a detective and try to solve the mystery of your cake. Ms. Carolyn: Great idea. I can be a detective and look for clues. (Moment of silence) Mr. Danny: (chuckling) (Scene changes once again to where the flashback ends) Ms. Carolyn: And so, that's what happened to my coconut cake. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Who on Earth could have stolen my coconut cake, and why? Maraya: I don't know, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Well, this sounds like a job for a detective. Wanna help me solve the mystery of who stole my coconut cake? Maraya: Sure. Ms. Carolyn: Great. While you're hiding in the back of the bus, I'll tell Ms. Pierce or Ms. Ryan that you'll be coming in later because you have...a doctor's appointment. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (They shake each other's hands. It changes to where they are parked at the bus loading zone later as they both get off the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Come on, let's look for clues. (They walk away from the bus together. Setting changes to the inside of the school) Ms. Carolyn: Look, our first clue: cake crumbs. Maraya: Hmm, cake crumbs. Who could've left cake crumbs in the hallway? Ms. Carolyn: I don't know, but they go this way. Come on. (They start following the trail of cake crumbs together) Maraya: Wow, what a lot of cake crumbs, Ms. Carolyn. When will the trail ever stop? Ms. Carolyn: I know. Whoever came in the school this way sure loves my coconut cake. Maraya: Yeah, and they probably loved it a lot, too. Ms. Carolyn: Yep. (The scene changes again to where they stop) Ms. Carolyn: Well, at least we made it to the other side of the school. Maraya: Yeah. Ms. Carolyn (gasps): Look, Maraya, it's our second clue. (She picks it up) Maraya: What is it? Ms. Carolyn: It looks like it's a tube of lipstick. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: It's probably a special ed teacher who deals with it. Let's think about it, Maraya. (A bubble with Ms. Sherrit, Ms. Ryan, Ms. Martin, and Pierce pops up) Ms. Carolyn: It could be either Ms. Sherrit, Ms. Ryan, or Ms. Martin. (Ms. Pierce disappears from the bubble and then the whole bubble pops away) Ms. Carolyn: Here, put it your pocket. We'll reveal the color of the lipstick after we find our last clue. Maraya: All right, Ms. Carolyn. (She puts it in her pocket) Ms. Carolyn: Come on, the trail of cake crumbs continue outside. Let's go. (Maraya goes outside and then Ms. Carolyn shuts the door on the way out) Ms. Carolyn: The cake crumbs go all the way to that building. Follow me. (They walk to the 9th grade building where the cake crumbs continue. Setting changes to the inside of the building as they go in the cafeteria) Maraya: Um, Ms. Carolyn, the cake crumbs still continue straight towards the hallway, not towards the cafeteria. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): But I'm hungry, Maraya. Can't we just take a little snack break? Maraya (sighs): Fine, let's do. (She follows Ms. Carolyn to the kitchen where two piles of fruit are sitting) Ms. Carolyn: Look, Maraya, they have apples and bananas today. What would you like? Maraya: An apple, please. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, here you go. Now, let's go sit down somewhere and enjoy our snacks. (They both get out of the kitchen to sit down. The scene changes once again to where they are sitting down) Ms. Carolyn: Even a detective needs a little snack break sometimes. Maraya: Just like us? Ms. Carolyn: Yep, just like us, Maraya. Both: (laughing) (They start to eat their snacks) Ms. Carolyn: Mmm. Maraya: Yum. Ms. Carolyn: Is your snack good, Maraya? Maraya: Yeah. Ms. Carolyn: That's good. (chuckling) (She takes another bite out of her snack and then it changes to where they are getting out of the cafeteria) Ms. Carolyn: That's better. Now, let's continue following the trail of cake crumbs and look for our last clue before we find out who stole my coconut cake. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (They continue following the trail of cake crumbs together until the scene fades to where they enter a hallway) Maraya: Gee, Ms. Carolyn, when are we going to find our last clue? Ms. Carolyn: We'll find it soon, Maraya. We'll just keep following this trail of cake crumbs until we - (gasps) Look, Maraya, it's our last clue! Maraya (not seen): What is it? Ms. Carolyn: It's a blonde hair! Maraya: Wow! Ms. Carolyn: Now, let's think for a moment about our suspects. (A bubble appears) Ms. Carolyn: Before we found the tube of lipstick, we had 4 suspects until one was taken off. Then, we just found this blonde hair on the ground and another got taken off. So that means that we only have 2 now, which are Ms. Sherrit or Ms. Ryan. (The bubble disappears) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, can I see that lipstick, please? Maraya: Sure, here it is. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Maraya. Now let's reveal the color of the lipstick so we'll know who took my cake for sure. (She opens the tube of lipstick to put it on her lips and then wipes it off with a napkin) Ms. Carolyn (gasps): It's pink, which means - (The bubble appears again) Ms. Carolyn: We know who took it. And the person who took it was - Both: Ms. Sherrit! (Bubble disappears again) Ms. Carolyn: We need to catch her. Come on, I think her classroom's this way. (Maraya follows Ms. Carolyn to the classroom. Setting changes to the outside of the classroom) Ms. Carolyn: Here we go, we're about to catch her. Ready? One, two, three. (When Ms. Carolyn opens the door, she and Maraya go in the classroom) Ms. Carolyn: Ha, caught ya, Ms. Sherrit! Ms. Sherrit: For what? Ms. Carolyn: For stealing my coconut cake. Now, give it back or else I'll never talk to you again. Ms. Sherrit (sighs): Fine, here you go. Ms. Carolyn: Thanks, Ms. Sherrit, but why did you decide to steal it in the first place? Ms. Sherrit: My kids asked me last night to get them something sweet, so I snuck into your house and stole it. (sighs) I'm sorry, Ms. Carolyn. I didn't mean to steal your cake. I promise I'll never steal anyone's possessions ever again. Ms. Carolyn: It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean it. By the way, would you all like a piece of my coconut cake at lunch? Ms. Sherrit: Sure, I'll try it. Ms. Carolyn: Wonderful! (The scene changes again to where they are in the cafeteria, eating Ms. Carolyn's coconut cake) Ms. Sherrit: This is good, Ms. Carolyn. By the way, I didn't know you were such a great baker, and Maraya, I didn't know that you were a great detective. Maraya: Um, you forgot that Ms. Carolyn's one, too. Ms. Carolyn: (chuckling) (Moment of silence) Ms. Carolyn: Well, I better get going. I don't want my boss to fire me for not driving my bus. Maraya and Ms. Sherrit: Okay. Ms. Carolyn (walking away): See you later, you two. Maraya: Bye, Ms. Carolyn! (After she leaves, Maraya turns back around and smiles cheerfully. Scene changes once again to where Ms. Carolyn gets home in the meantime) Mr. Danny: Carolyn, you found the coconut cake! So, who stole it? Ms. Carolyn: With a little help from the three clues that me and Maraya found, we found out that Ms. Sherrit stole it. Mr. Danny: Ms. Sherrit, huh? Well, I can tell, because look how much cake she ate. Ms. Carolyn: Mr. Danny, all three of us ate it, not just her. Mr. Danny: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Come sit down and I'll serve you a piece. (Ms. Carolyn follows him. The setting changes again to the kitchen as Mr. Danny eats it) Mr. Danny: You made this cake really good, Carolyn. Are you sure you don't want any? Ms. Carolyn: I'm sure because I'm good. I can't wait to thank Maraya for helping me. (Scene changes to where Maraya gets on the bus a few hours later) Ms. Carolyn: Hi, Maraya, I just want to thank you for helping me solve the mystery of my coconut cake, because if you didn't help me, then it would've been harder. Maraya: You're welcome, Ms. Carolyn. You know that I can do anything for you. (They give each other a hug and then let go. The scene changes again to where they are in Maraya's subdivision) Ms. Carolyn: Let's turn this into a mystery game. What is this clue right here? Maraya: A wishing well. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Good. Now, what are these clues? Maraya: Red chairs? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Yes. So where are we? Maraya: My house! Ms. Carolyn (not seen): That's right! (laughing) (Maraya gets up to walk to Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: Bye, Ms. Carolyn, see you tomorrow. Ms. Carolyn: Bye bye, Maraya, see you in the morning, and thanks again for helping me out today. Maraya (not seen): You're welcome. (Ms. Carolyn shuts the doors while the setting changes to outside of Maraya's house. When she gets to her front porch, she tells the viewers something) Maraya (looking at camera): You see, viewers? Being a detective is hard work. In fact, I rather not be one when I grow up, but it's okay, I'll have plenty of time to think about what I actually want to be when I grow up. Well, by the way, I'll see you next time on Maraya's Detective Mysteries. (She goes in her house and shuts the door but then opens it back up to say one more thing) Maraya (looking at camera): Just kidding, I meant My School Life. (laughing) (After she shuts the door again, the scene fades out to end the episode off) Characters * Maraya * Ms. Carolyn * Ms. Sherrit * Ms. Ryan (non-speaking) * Ms. Martin (non-speaking) * Ms. Pierce (non-speaking) * Mr. Danny Errors * Even though the episode is titled "Who Stole My Coconut Cake?", the cake that Ms. Carolyn was decorating was brown. This might be possible that she made a chocolate coconut cake instead of a regular one. Trivia * The characters Ms. Ryan, Ms. Martin, and Ms. Pierce don't speak at all in this episode because they were only in Maraya and Ms. Carolyn's imagination. * The characters Ms. Sherrit and Mr. Danny don't speak very much in this episode. **The characters that mainly spoke in this episode were Maraya and Ms. Carolyn. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 2)